A person's ability to continuously move or rotate one hand or foot in a circular motion, such as for twirling a hoop, provides an interesting game of physical dexterity and coordination. Enjoyment of the game played normally depends on the number of repetitions a person can achieve.
As will be appreciated, a toy which can improve a player's dexterity and coordination while simultaneously providing amusement will be beneficial without becoming burdensome. The fun of playing with the toy could be increased if the number of repetitions could be automatically calculated rather than requiring the player or another to maintain a constant vigil and repetitive count.